


Can't Do This Anymore

by bonafidemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Keith is So Tired, M/M, get it together shiro, give him a break, keith is sick of it, let him rest, shiro has an addiction, shiro was bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonafidemoon/pseuds/bonafidemoon
Summary: “I can’t do this anymore.”“What? Keith, what do you mean?”“I can’t fucking live like this anymore, Takashi,” Keith says with tears in his eyes. He’s stood in the doorway of their kitchen, arms wrapped around himself like a protective barrier. He refuses to look away from his husband’s face, that has guilt written all over it.





	Can't Do This Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> suffer with me :)

Entering the door to the home he shares with his husband, Keith can feel that something is off. He furrows his eyebrows as he tries to place the feeling, but he can’t think of anything that would cause such an odd sensation in his house. Shiro isn’t meant to be home for a few more hours, so he’s automatically on guard for an intruder. He tries to listen for any sign of someone being in the house, but can only hear faint noises coming from the kitchen.

Keith slowly removes his boots and takes out the knife that he keeps strapped to his belt. If someone is in his house, he wants to be prepared to either fight them off. He tiptoes towards the opening of the kitchen, knife in hand and on high alert. From his viewpoint, he can see the back of a large man. He then takes in the rest of the figure and relaxes, “You’re home early.”

His husband spins around, startled. “K-Keith! Hi. Uh, I left a little early because I wasn’t feeling well.”

“Uh-huh,” Keith hums, not convinced. “And when was the last time you got sick? Especially in your new body?”

Shiro falters, “Just last month I had a sore throat, remember? Totally sucked, so hard to talk.” He wrings his hands together, an obvious tell.

“That was because you deepthroated me,” Keith says with a straight face, watching Shiro’s own go red. “You haven’t gotten sick since being put into this body, don’t lie. What’s really going on, Takashi?”

Stumbling over his words, Shiro replies, “Nothing, I swear! I just...went on my lunch break and decided to come home. I can- uh- finish the rest of my work here.” He’s suspiciously taking up more space than usual like he’s hiding something behind him. Keith moves to look around him, and Shiro moves to block his view. “No! Uh- Keep looking at me! I have something important to tell you!”

“Takashi, what are you hiding from me?” Keith doesn’t use his husband’s first name this much unless they’re in a different room, making very different actions and noises. Now, he uses it to coax information from his very suspicious husband.

“No one-” Shiro’s swears under his breath, “nothing!”

“What?” Keith’s face crumples. “Why did you- Shiro? Who’s here?” He can only think of the worst.

“I-” Shiro goes to try to make something else up, but decides to just move aside so his husband can have a clear view of what- or better yet, who, is behind him.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Shiro flinches at the tone of his voice. He knew that Keith wouldn’t react well to this, but he just couldn’t stop himself or the urges from his heart.

“Keith- I know this is a lot to take in but please-”

“I can’t do this anymore.”

“What? Keith, what do you mean?”

“I can’t fucking live like this anymore, Takashi,” Keith says with tears in his eyes. He’s stood in the doorway of their kitchen, arms wrapped around himself like a protective barrier. He refuses to look away from his husband’s face, that has guilt written all over it.

“Baby, please. I’m sorry, I’ll never do it again-” Shiro moves his hand out to console his husband, but stops as he sees the glare being thrown at him.

“That’s what you fucking said last time! I can’t trust you anymore,” Keith’s voice drops to a whisper, his face crushed into a grimace. “How can I trust you when you keep doing this over and over?”

“I don’t know what else to do, Keith. I _can’t_ do anything else. This is all I know. You knew that when you married me,” Shiro narrows his eyes defensively, and leans his hands on the marble island in the middle of their kitchen.

“Oh, so this is my fault now?”

“Fucking-” Shiro groans, “that’s not what I said, and you know it. I’m just trying to say that this isn’t coming out of nowhere.”

“You’re goddamn right it’s not! Shiro, this is an addiction. One that we can’t afford anymore. Five was enough, but _twelve_? Takashi, I agreed to numbers below ten, You can’t just do this without talking to me!”

“They were just laying there! Someone obviously abandoned them, I couldn’t just leave them out on the street!” Shiro cries, gesturing wildly at the seven leopard geckos crawling all over their heated kitchen island. “Baby please, just look at them! They’re malnourished and cold! I had to do something.”

“We talked about this, babe. Abandoned animals go to the vet or the shelter before coming home,” Keith rubs the bridge of his nose roughly with his index finger and thumb. “Please tell me that you didn’t already name them.”

Shiro looks at his husband sheepishly, “I named them after Legend of Zelda characters.”

“For fuck's sake,” Keith groans, “at least tell me that one of them is named Beedle.”

“He’s the first one I named,” Shiro grins and points to one of the larger geckos whose coloring looks more vibrant than the others. “He’s the one in the best shape, which I figured makes sense with how quick Beedle gets around.” In spite of the situation, Keith struggles to suppress a smile at how dorky the man he married is.

“He’s mine, then. And I get to rename four of them because you didn’t consult with me.” Shiro looks like he’s about to argue, but thinks better of it and simply nods. “And you have to let me decorate their habitats however I want, skulls and all.”

“Yes, dear,” Shiro concedes, thinking about how much worse this could have gone. “You’re the best husband a guy could ask for.”

“I know,” Keith shoots him a toothy grin from across the island, where he’s now stationed wiggling his finger at the smallest of the bunch. “This one will be called Togepi. Hello, Togepi.” The gecko seems to smile at him, approving of its name. “Your papa is quite the annoyance-” he ignores the sound of indignance from Shiro, “but you all are very cute.” He lays his hand down on the counter, letting his new pets sniff and crawl on it. He looks up at his husband, “You’re so lucky that I love you, and that I love reptiles. Any other man and he’d have sent these babies to a pet store.”

“I know, love. Thank you for dealing with me and my obsession with taking in geckos.” Shiro walks around the island and settles down next to Keith. “I love you so much.”

“Love you too,” Keith transfers a leopard gecko that he’s mentally named Luigi over onto Shiro’s hand, “but you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”

“That’s fair.” “And you’re cleaning out all of the habitats tomorrow morning before I wake up.”

“What?” Shiro cries, “do you know how long that’ll take me?”

“Yes, because I’ve done it the last three times,” Keith meets Shiro’s shocked gaze with a pointed stare. That makes the white-haired man go quiet quickly. “You did this to yourself, Takashi.”

“I know, dear. I accept my punishment.” Shiro lightly scratches the head of a wiggling gecko.

“Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk what made me think of this, but it fills my heart with joy @ shiro loving leopard geckos and keith loving them too but he's so tired
> 
> come talk to me about this and sheith in general on my twitter @sheithcuddles


End file.
